


It's Our Turn

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,593 One shot<br/>Summary: An overworked, underappreciated Donatello snaps.  His brothers repent in a most imaginative way.<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest<br/>Pairing: OT4</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Turn

            The problem was there just wasn’t enough Donatello to go around.

            Someone always seemed to need his help, and while he was more than willing, heck, he loved to be needed; the stress of it was starting to get to him.

            It was because none of his brothers had any patience, or at least it was beginning to feel that way to him.  Mikey had broken the TV remote yet again and as punishment sensei was making him change the channels manually for everyone in the lair.  Mikey had turned into the world’s biggest pest because of that.

            While Don would have loved to accommodate him and fix the darn thing, he had to deal with Raphael and his shell cycle.

            Donny knew that Raph was quite capable of working on his own bike; that was not the problem.  Casey had added a modification to his motorcycle that made his faster than Raph’s and his hot headed brother had gotten stubborn about Don giving him some sort of edge.  Some sort of secret genius edge was actually the way Raph had put it when asking Don for help.

            Although Don was quite brilliant with mechanics, he was not a magician.  Raph insisted that all he needed to do was concentrate on the problem, as though that were possible with both of his bright banded brothers bothering him.

            Leonardo was usually the least demanding of his brothers.  His life focused around training and studying, none of which required Don’s mechanical, electrical or computer expertise.  However, while using one of his smoke pellets during a patrol earlier in the week, Leo had discovered heavier than normal wind gusts had dissipated his cover too quickly, and he was forced to turn and fight some Purple Dragons he hadn’t meant to confront.

            He seemed sure that Don could come up with a mixture heavy enough to withstand gale force winds.  He had also decided that should be at the top of Don’s to do list.

            All three of his brothers were currently in the garage with Don, who was carapace down on the floor of the moving van trying to fix a sticky brake pedal.  That seemed to him to be the highest priority at the moment, since none of them wanted to rear end another vehicle and explain why a mutant turtle without a driver’s license was out on the streets of New York.

            They were arguing, of course.

            “Look dude, your bike goes fast enough right now.  If Don doesn’t fix the remote soon I’m gonna have to move in with April.  Do you know how many soaps are on at noon?”  Mikey complained.

            “You broke the remote, Michelangelo, so your punishment is appropriate.  If we don’t come up with a better grade of smoke pellet one of us could get killed,” Leo told him.

            Raph huffed, crossing his arms.  “Forget it Fearless.  How ‘bout ya don’t run from the fights, then ya’ won’t need the pellets.”

            Leo’s eyes narrowed.  “I don’t _run_ from fights, Raphael.  A tactical retreat is an accepted form of military combat.”

            “How ‘bout none of you go out and we’ll all stay home where it’s safe and watch TV?  Then Don can fix the remote.”

            “Uh uh Mikey.  No way, my bike is due for an overhaul anyway,”  Raph growled.

            They kept it up for another ten minutes, getting louder and damn it all, Don was getting a bad headache, not to mention he couldn’t concentrate.

 _“Shut up!”_ he finally shouted.

            His brothers stared at him in open mouthed astonishment.  Don was never that rude.

            “Whoa Donny, what. . . .”  Raph started to say, but Don cut him off.

            “No.  That’s enough out of all of you.  Just exactly how many Donatello’s do you guys see in this room?  As far as I can tell, there is just one and I am spread too thin as it is.  So submit your requests in writing and I’ll prioritize them myself and you can all piss off.”

            With that he slammed his wrench violently to the floor and stuck his head back under the dashboard.

            Complete and total silence ensued.  Don had no idea if his brothers had left or were just too dumbfounded to move.  He didn’t care as long as he could work in peace.

            A couple of minutes later he felt a hand on his knee, the touch soft as it stroked its way up to his thigh.  Another hand pressed against his other leg and both moved over his taut muscles with the most gentle of caresses.

            He started to scoot out and put a stop to this…this _seduction_ , but a strong hand on his plastron kept him in place.  That hand moved across his scutes, petting him and rubbing the most sensitive areas and damn, it touched that spot on his bare side and an unwanted churr escaped before he could stop himself.

            Just as he was lifting his head to see who was messing with him, a calloused hand closed around his throat.  The hands on his body pulled him out from under the dashboard, and Raph leaned over Don’s face, the hand against his throat tickling his pulse point.

            “Way too tense, Don.  Ya’ know we gotta fix that, right?” Raph breathed hotly against his cheek and Don squeezed his eyes tightly in reaction.

            Then Raph captured his mouth, pressing down hard enough to force Don to open for him.  The tongue that pushed past his teeth was strong as it tasted Don’s mouth.

            It was Leo’s hand on his legs, Leo’s sure touch pushing against his flesh that caused him to involuntarily open his legs wide.  He felt Leo move between his thighs, and then his brother’s tongue painted a wet course from his inner thigh to his tail.

            “Mmmm,”  Donny moaned into Raph’s mouth at the feeling.  Raph chuckled lowly, moving his mouth to Don’s neck and grazing it with his teeth.

            “Oh shell,”  Don murmured.  He felt one of Mikey’s hands dip between his legs, slithering past Leo’s head.  The fingers brushed the tip of Don’s cock which had just begun to emerge from his slit.

            Don squirmed at that but suddenly found Raph sitting on his chest, holding him down.  Raph caught both Don’s hands and pinned them next to his head.

            “Let us do the work Donny.  It’s our turn,” Raph told him, his large swollen member rigid in front of Don’s mouth.  “Just open wide and I’ll do everything else.”

            Don’s mouth opened eagerly and Raph tilted up enough to push his cock inside.  Don closed his lips around the shaft as Raph began to pump into him carefully, avoiding going too deep and triggering a gag reflex.

            Mikey had worked Don’s dick out into the open and he felt his youngest brother’s mouth close over the head, and then draw back and blow across the tip.  Don bucked at the feeling, churring deep in his chest as Mikey swallowed his cock.

            Leo’s tongue moved from his tail to his little puckered hole and he painted a wet line around the entrance.  Pushing his tongue inside slowly, Leo began to caress Don’s inner walls, stretching and lubricating him simultaneously.

            The loss of Leo’s tongue inside him made Don groan, but then he heard Leo spit and the wet sound of a hand wrapped around a penis.  He felt Leo’s cock press to his ass, and then the head pushed past his tight ring of muscle and penetrated him completely.

            Don’s head reeled at the trio of sensations assaulting his body.  Raph fucked his mouth with precision, maintaining the pressure on his hands so he couldn’t move as Mikey expertly sucked him off.  Leo’s cock began to hit his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through his body and making his nerve endings sing.

            He felt Raph tense up and opened his throat as wide as he could just as Raph climaxed.  Swallowing quickly he drank down Raph’s seed as he felt his own release fast approaching.

            Mikey moaned around his cock and churred.  Raph pulled away from Don and he could now see Mikey’s hand wrapped around his own dick, stroking himself in rhythm with the bobbing movement of his head on Don’s turgid member.

            Don shuddered and his legs went stiff.  Pressing the back of his head against the floor of the van, he lifted his hips and shot his creamy load into Mikey’s waiting mouth.  Mikey’s release was just seconds later, come splashing the floor and both their plastrons.

            “Nice Donny, so n~ice.” Leo churred and came, pumping his hot liquid into Don’s ass.

            Falling back, each of the brother’s breathed hard at their exertions.  Don was floating on a cloud of relaxation, all worries gone for the moment.

            “Don. . . .” Mikey started to say in his most wheedling tone of voice.

            Don lifted a hand and stopped him.  He didn’t want to talk just yet, but Leo saved him the trouble.

            “We’ll make a list Don, and you get to it when you can.  You’re right that it isn’t fair for us to fight so much for your limited time,” Leo said.

            “Agreed,”  Raph told him.

            “Yeah, that sounds fair,” Mikey conceded.

            Don cleared his throat.  “Thanks for understanding, guys.  I’m sorry I snapped earlier.”

            “Not your fault Don.  You take good care of us and you deserve something in return.  Like Raph said, it is our turn,” Leo replied.

            Don smiled at that.  He felt pretty good about the trade.


End file.
